The invention relates to a trolley for lifting gear, comprising a lifting mechanism arranged on a support frame and comprising running wheels which are mounted on the support frame and via which the trolley can be moved on a beam and of which at least one first running wheel is mounted on an axle and the axle can be driven together with the running wheel by means of a drive motor.
German laid-open document DE 103 45 102 A1 discloses a trolley of a crane which can be moved via a total of four running wheels on and along a beam. The running wheels are typically arranged, as seen from above onto the beam, in the corners of a notional rectangle. One of the four running wheels is electrically driven. In order to transmit the drive forces of the driven running wheel in a reliable manner to the beam which also serves as a travel rail, a pair of resiliently biased friction rollers are provided, via which the driven running wheel is pulled onto the travel rail. As an alternative, it is described therein that a plurality of the running wheels can be driven via the one traction drive or in each case separate traction drives.
German laid-open document DE 1 803 471 A discloses a crane, on the delivery carriage of which a trolley which is driven by means of a linear motor can be moved. The moving part of the linear motor comprises a traction mechanism which is designed as a belt or chain and is driven by the stationary part of the linear motor formed by induction coils. The traction mechanism of the linear motor drives two wheel axles together with running wheels arranged at both ends on each wheel axle. The traction mechanism is part of the linear motor and is drivingly connected upstream of the two wheel axles, so that both wheel axles are driven together by the traction mechanism.
FR 1 360 309 A describes a traction drive for the crane girder of a bridge crane whose running wheels are drivingly connected by means of a chain-like traction mechanism.
Moreover, German laid-open document DE 10 2010 041 894 A1 discloses a delivery apparatus comprising a trolley whose traction drive has a belt drive.